Fear
by shura mezzki
Summary: What if the boys permanently excluded Cartman from the group? Now at the ages of 17 and 16, Kyle is forced to partner up with Eric Cartman. How will that turn out(Corny summary I know)?
1. Chapter 1

Fear

_**This story is a bit dark. Fair warning so no flames, please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Just this story**_

_***Author's Note at the end.**_

"_There are moments when, even to the sober eye of Reason, the world of our sad Humanity may assume the semblance of a Hell – but the imagination of man is no Carathis, to explore with impunity it's every cavern. Alas! The grim legion of sepulchral terrors cannot be regarded as altogether fanciful – but, like the Demons in whose company Afrasiab made his voyage down the Oxus, they must sleep, or they will devour us – they must be suffered to slumber, or we perish."_

_-"The Premature Burial" by E.A. Poe_

Kyle Broflovski's alarm beeps noisily, waking him from his fitful sleep to get ready for his first day of junior year. Stretching, Kyle grabs a towel and walks to the bathroom for his morning grooming. He stands under the shower head, letting the water beat his curls against his head before washing up and getting out to dress for a new year. Kyle, wearing a pair of fitting skinny jeans and a combination of a vest and button up shirt, was ready for school. Checking his phone, he grabs his back bag and heads down stair for a bowl of cereal before Stan picks him up with Kenny.

"'Morning bro"

Ike Broflovski greets sleepily while walking into the kitchen, grabbing a packet of pop-tarts and putting them in the toaster. Kyle nods a reply, finishing his cereal and putting it in the sink. The sound of a car horn blares outside of the Broflovski residence, announcing Stan's arrival. Kyle grabs his backpack and keys as he leaves his house, shouting his far wells to his family.

"Hey dude, ready for a new year?" Stan inquires giddily

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kyle replies with a lack luster tone. Stan soon after picking up Kyle, picks up Kenny from his poor lodgings. The childhood trio sets off to South Park High, ready for a better year than the last.

~0~

"Poopsikins, it's time to get up." Liana Cartman shouts up the stairs. Eric Cartman grumbles but begins to sit up. He winces as a sharp pain shouts up his back. Ignoring the pain, Eric gets up from his bed and heads for the bathroom. Bathed and dressed, Eric walks down the stairs and grabs his book bag, kissing his mother on the cheek before leaving.

Walking in the school to his locker, he sees his friends waiting for him. He walks quickly over to them, saying a 'hey' to them before getting his books for English and slamming his locker shut. They walk him to Mr. Garrison's class, saying their goodbyes before Eric, Butters, and Pip enters the class.

~0~

"Okay kids, today we're going to be starting the year of with a project about the relationship between Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy in 'Pride and Prejudice'. Now, I've already assign each of you a partner. Stan and Clyde; Wendy and Token; Butters and Kenny; Craig and Pip…" Mr. Garrison continued down the list. Each group began to move around to sit with each other, or the ungrouped sat waiting for their group to be announced. Mr. Garrison called the second to last group when Eric and Kyle glanced at each other, already knowing who their partner was to be.

"-Eric and Kyle. Now that that is finished, each of you come up to get a copy of the book you're to be studying for the next six months." Garrison tells them as he sits down at his desk and opens a copy of Celebrity Life magazine.

Kyle goes up and grabs two copies of 'Pride and Prejudice' before joining Eric. Scooting a empty desk across from him, Kyle sits down and begins to read. Eric arches a eyebrow before soon following Kyle's example. The bell rings, ending the period.

~0~

'Dude, I can't believe you're working with Cartman!' Exclaimed Stan, Kyle huff and rolls his eyes before replying.

"Not like I made the groups, Stan."

'I'm not saying that! All I'm saying is that it's hilarious that you get stuck with the biggest asshole in the school!' Stan laughs into the phone making Kyle wince as he finishes his Advanced Algebra homework.

"Don't remind me…" Kyle groans, making Stan laugh once again.

~0~

"Poopsikins, dinner is ready!" Liana calls up to Eric, happily humming a lyric less tune.

"Not hungry mom!" Eric calls down, throwing his pencil on top of his Geometry work sheet in frustration. Pulling out his cell phone, he texts Damien and waits for his reply. He gives up after five minutes and begins reading 'Pride and Prejudice' to pass the rest of the night away.

"Eric, mommy is going to work now!" Liana calls up to Eric. He instantly tenses and rushes down stairs before she could leave.

"Mom, why not stay home and watch a movie with me?"

"Sorry sweet, but I've missed to much work as it is. Now unless you want to live on the streets, you'll let me go." Liana tells him in good humour. He relents, lowering his head to the side as Liana walks out the door.

~0~

AN: _**Hallo everybody! This is my first South Park fanfic, so bear with me!**_

_**Now most of my fanfics are angst, this one being no exception. I want to base this story around: Fear, misunderstandings, hate-to-love; basically a sort of modern Pride and Prejudice (I thought adding that was clever personally.), of course Cartman is Mr. Darcy, and Kyle, Miss Bennet ^^.**_

_** Thank you all for reading this setting of the stage to 'Fear'; hope to read your reviews (REVIEWS, not FLAMES!) for every chapter. Allonz-y!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fear

_**Hallo again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

"So Kyle, how has your week been?" Mr. Broflovski inquires at the dinner table. Kyle finishes chewing the rest of his meal before answering, "It was fine, we were already assigned a project in English on Monday."

"Of what is the subject about?" Mrs. Broflovski asks enthusiastically.

"The relationship between: Miss Bennet and Mr. Darcy of 'Pride and Prejudice'."

"Well it's good to hear that you're learning about good literature." Mr. Broflovski ends with a curt nod.

After dinner, Kyle went back up to his room and called Stan to see if he had any plan on Saturday. Sadly, Stan was to go on a date with Wendy; Kyle then calls and asks Kenny the same question, only to receive a negative to his proposal, for he also had a date with Red. Feeling rather dejected, Kyle lies on his bed and stares up at the same ceiling since he could remember. Getting bored of that, he then pulls out his English project book and begins reading it with lack luster.

~0~

He could feel bruises forming around his somewhat defined waist as Wyland pounds into his abused hole. Eric bites his bloody lip to stifle any sounds, or shedding any tears. He feels Wyland's thrust begin to become erratic, a small relief for Eric as the assault would end soon. He hilts himself inside of Eric, spurting seed into his ass.

"Thanks a lot kid." He pants.

"Don't thank me you sick bastard! You're blackmailing me for this! This is RAPE!" Eric shouts at him enraged. Three years of the same abuse not getting any easier. There is still that same pain; that same mortification; the hopelessness and helplessness of not being even allowed to stop it from happening.

"Well if you want it to stop, you could always just let those pictures go to Child Protection Services." Wyland offers. Eric pinches his puffy lips together, not trusting his next words. Wyland smirks, leaving Eric's room after getting dressed. He says his goodbyes to Eric's mother, telling her his Geometry is getting better steadily. Thanking him profusely, Liana pays him and waves goodbye from her door step.

Eric slowly gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom before Liana could see him. Eric makes the water scolding hot, hot enough to make his skin red, and begins to scrub. He does this for almost an hour before getting out and dressing for bed. As he lays there, he can't help to think about possibly killing himself.

~0~

"Kids, come and get a paper for the project. I forgot to give you all one." Mr. Garrison tells them as he sets down the project guides. Just then the period ends, making the kids rush to get the assignment before going to their next period.

In his haste, Kyle bumps into Craig Tucker.

"What the fuck, Broflovski?!" Craig shouts as he shoves him against the lockers. Clyde strides up and joins Craig, adding to his anger at be bumped.

"I'm sorry! Could you both stop? I'm going to be late for my class, and unlike you guys, I care about my grades." Kyle angrily tells them while rubbing his sore arm. This just infuriates Craig more; making a tight fist and raising it to get ready to punch Kyle. Eric grabs Craig's fist before he could get a punch in, making the three boys turn to look at him.

For the first time, Kyle actually looks at Cartman since their ended frenemy relationship in the fourth grade. He sees that Eric isn't actually fat anymore; thicker than fat compared with Kyle's thin yet sort of curvy frame. His face also slimed down since he last saw him, surprised that he has a somewhat squared jaw with a rounded chin. He eyes aren't as big and filled with life when he was a kid either; showing real intellect rather than insane intelligence. He also notes that their still blue like Kenny's, but dimmer. His height is also a bit taller than Craig's almost 6'0.

Looking from him to Craig, Kyle can see the two arguing with only their eyes. Abruptly, Craig snatches his hand away and storms off down the hallway with Clyde in tow. Eric watches them round a corner before looking back at Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Still pissing people off I see, Jew." Eric says, Kyle immediately glares at him.

"Don't be little my people, you asshole!"

"As much as I've loved this, I have a music class to get to. Now if you're done starting fights you can't win, I'll be on my way." Eric says, ignoring Kyle's insult and making him angrier.

~0~

_**Thanks for reading again everyone! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fear

_**WHEEEEW! Thanks for reading everyone! I bloody love your reviews .! Keep 'em comin'!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story**_

'_We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths; In feelings, not in figures on a dial. We should count time by heart-throbs. He most lives Who thinks most, feels the noblest, acts the best. And he whose heart beats quickest lives the longest: Lives in one hour more than in years do some Whose fat blood sleeps as it slips along their veins. Life's but a means unto an end; that end, Beginning, mean, and end to all things—God. The dead have all the glory of the world.'_

_-_ _Philip James Bailey, "We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths"_

Two months passed like before, Eric ignoring Kyle, Kyle ignoring Eric. Both completely indifferent to one another- well, Kyle tried to be anyways. He still expected for Eric to insult him like before. He would glance at him in class and notice him in the hallways with his friends. He even jumped into a fighting position when Eric walked into the same bathroom as him, but he simply gave him a look and left when he was done with his business, much to Kyle's embarrassment. Eventually, Kyle let down his guard and went back to his normal routine, and then Eric walked up to hm one day.

"So when did you want to start on the project?" Eric asked casually.

Kyle was thoroughly surprised to hear from Eric. He didn't even answer for a moment.

"Hellooo? Earth too Kyle!" Eric impatiently waves his hand in front of Kyle's face, snapping him back to the present at hand.

"Sorry. What?" Kyle asks dumbly, earning him a scowl from Eric.

"Damn empty-headed Jew- I SAID: 'when did you want to start on the project?'" Eric patronized, making Kyle glare at him.

Pushing his anger down, Kyle tells him Saturday at South Park Library. Eric agrees, telling him the time is free and walks off without another insult. Kyle stares after him neutrally; a bit surprised at how civil they are now from when they were children.

~0~

"Okay kids, from the beginning." Mr. Mavis squeakily orders the music class. Cartman readies his violin, waiting for the signal to begin. Mavis continues to stops them, ordering the French Horns to not "laze around". Soon, the period ends, letting the kids pack their instruments and leave for their next classes. Eric is almost outside the door when Mavis stops him.

"Hello Mr. Mavis, you wanted something?" Eric asks.

"I want to congratulate you on your performance, you are most advanced student I've seen since coming to this small town."

"Oh, sir, you give me too much credit! I'm sure many are better than me. But I thank you for the compliment." Eric hastily adds, smile on his lips. Mavis smiles back before continuing.

"Eric, I was wondering if you would be interested in performing a solo recital for the school. I think you would be perfect for it!" Mr. Mavis enthuses. Eric looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding his agreement. Mavis near jumps into the air with joy and claps Eric on the back before he leave for his class.

~0~

The week passed by quickly, Eric, practicing for his recital, and Kyle, apprehensive about Saturday. Saturday finally arrived with no interaction between the two. Eric was the first to show, sitting outside and practicing one of the pieces he is to perform. After a while, Kyle showed up carrying his copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. They went into the library after Eric put away his violin, Kyle visibly surprised to learn that he could play an instrument.

"Well, I was barely practicing when we used to be friends. But after we stop hanging out and getting into trouble, I applied more of my time to musical instruments." Eric explained with a bored drawl, ending the conversation when they spot an empty table in the back of the library.

"What are you talking about?! Elizabeth CLEARLY is right about Darcy's character!" Kyle says in agitation.

"No, Jew, she isn't. She is quick to judge him just because he insulted her." Eric counters calmly which agitates Kyle more. Kyle runs his hand through his crimson locks and sighs angrily.

"I don't see how-."

"Exactly, you don't see. You don't want to see because it's easier for you to judge a person's appearance and intelligence, rather than getting to know them. " Eric tells him with narrowed-eyes.

"You do the same thing! You judge me because of my religion!"

"Oh, I don't judge you because of your religion. I just do that to piss you off. I've always have. Just watching you in class when we were younger, I could tell you put everyone in contempt because of your "superior" intellect." Eric reveals, making Kyle start.

"You do it even now. You act like big shit in the school because you get the best grades. I thought you may have changed, but my judgment was false after I heard your comment about Craig that afternoon I saved your ass from a beating. But I can't really blame you, the only views you had since I've known you were from your idiotic and conceited family." Eric smirks at the look of horror on Kyle's face before continuing.

"I can see why you agree with Elizabeth, because you two are alike. People still gives Hitler a bad rep because of his ideals, but what about every other leader's ideals? What about Washington not freeing the slaves but fighting for independence from the British? Many died because of his selfishness but everyone celebrates how he liberated us." Eric rants.

"Well, I'm finished talking to you for a week, same time and place next Saturday?" Eric asks as he collects his things. Kyle simply nods his agreement. As Eric leaves, Kyle sluggishly collects his papers and book, still mulling through what Eric told him. As the cold Colorado mountain air hits his face, he can't help to feel remorseful. To what, he doesn't know.

~0~

_**WHEEEEEEW! Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

_**Hallo again everybody! Thank you again for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_Two things I did on Hallows Night:— Made my house April-clear; Left open wide my door To the ghosts of the year. Then one came in. Across the room It stood up long and fair— The ghost that was myself— And gave me stare for stare.'_

_-Lizette Woodworth Reese 'All Hallows Night'_

"Mom, I'm going now!" Kyle shouted into the Broflovski house. She replied the usual "I love you" and "be safe" to him whenever he went out. Saying his last goodbyes, Kyle walked out of his home and to Stan's truck. Getting into it, Stan drove off to Kenny's place to pick him up with the beer they were to bring to Token's Halloween Party.

"Dude, who are you dressed as?" Kyle asks Stan.

"A Sexy Ass Motherfucker, a.k.a. myself, you?" Stan asks in confusion looking at Kyle attire.

"Really? I'm the Mad Hatter, Stan." Kyle tells him tiredly, a bit sad at his friend's lack of imagination for a costume and not seeing Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp. Shrugging, Stan looks back out to the road and pulls up to Kenny's home, honking the horn a couple of times to announce their arrival. Kenny walks out in his usual clothes, just a bit more dirty and with caked blood on the front.

"What are you supposed to be, Kenny?" Kyle asks.

"Zombie," He simply says as he climbs into the back of the truck. Nodding his head, Kyle turns back around to stare at the road.

~0~

"Eric, your friends are here!" Liana calls up to him, a smile on her face as she asks them to come in and close the door behind them. Eric walks down the stairs wearing his Snape robes and slicked back brown hair. Damien whistles and claps his back, while Christophe finishes smoking his fifth cigarette of the night. Butters and Pip both openly compliments Eric's choice before they all say their goodbyes to Liana and leave for Token Black's party.

~0~

The house was in full swing when Kyle, Stan, and Kenny arrived. The music blaring and people dancing, some were obviously inebriated and others high on some drug or drugs. Stan went to go find his longtime girlfriend, Wendy, while Kenny wandered off somewhere for a beer or some other kind of fun. Kyle just stayed near the wall with the Goth Kids.

"Hey kid." Curly Goth greeted drily, the rest of the group nodding in his direction.

"Uh… hi,"

"So why aren't you with the rest of the Conformist assholes?" Henrietta asks after blowing away cigarette smoke. Kyle just shrugs a reply that the Goth Kids seemed to understand. Ever since Cartman's analysis of him, Kyle has been thinking more about his attitude towards people, and frankly, was mortified to learn that Eric was spot on. Softly sighing, Kyle leans more into the wall.

"Hey kid, zo you have any more zigarettes?" Christophe asks the Long Hared Goth.

"Sure." He replies as he hands him a cigarette, their hands lingering a bit longer than needed. Kyle looks up at the French boy he hardly remembers, soon seeing four others joining his side, one of them being Eric. Eric looks at Kyle for a moment before looking back to his friends, ignoring his existence. Kyle begins to get angry, sending death glares at Eric's face. The Goth Kids begin conversing with Eric and his friends, not acknowledging Kyle except for Butters.

"Giwhiz Kyle, It's mighty nice to see you! I s-sure like your Mad Hatter's costume." Butters tells him over the loud music, rubbing his knuckles together still after all these years. Kyle smiles at Butters, complimenting him on his Bunny Suit. Butters blushes and stamper more than before, making Kyle look at him with warm eyes. Kyle feels eyes on him, looking up, he sees Eric smiling at the pair before turning to talk with Henrietta about Hitler and his brilliance. The group stays like this through the party, Christophe and Long Haired Goth the only ones leaving so far to look for a more private space. Then Damien and Pip left, Damien to drop Pip off to his house so he doesn't get scolded. The group continue their conversations when Muse's 'Supermassive Black Hole' comes on, Henrietta leave with Curly Haired Goth, and Kindergarten Goth asks Butters if he wants to dance a bit, Butters accepts his offer and leaves Eric with Kyle by the wall. The two standing there awkwardly before Eric breaks the silence.

"So… want to dance?" Eric asks nonchalantly. Kyle looks at him a moment before, to his surprise, accepts. They find a place on the floor before starting to dance, putting as much space between them as they can with the crowd of kids bumping and grinding around them. Then the crowd get bigger, forcing the boy's body's to touch. Kyle feels heat spread up his neck to his ears, refusing to look at Eric, they just sway back and forth with the crowd. Having his courage return to him, Kyle looks up to Eric; his cheeks still bright red. Eric smirks down at Kyle, making his cheeks brighter still. The Party soon ending after a few more songs, drunken teenagers pouring from the large house of Black. Eric and Kyle walk side by side before Stan calls out to him with Wendy and Kenny on either arm. Kyle shakes his head at his two blacked out friends, taking Kenny in his arms before turning to look at Eric one more time. To his surprise, he sees him walking down the street with the crowd of carless teens, his Snape Robes bellowing in the wind behind him.

~0~

_**Hallo everyone! Thank you for reading! Eric's recital will be in the next chapter. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fear

_**Hallo everyone! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, just this story.**_

_***AN at the end**_

'_I am not yours, not lost in you, Not lost, although I long to be Lost as a candle lit at noon, Lost as a snowflake in the sea. You love me, and I find you still A spirit beautiful and bright, Yet I am I, who long to be Lost as a light is lost in light. Oh plunge me deep in love—put out My senses, leave me deaf and blind, Swept by the tempest of your love, A taper in a rushing wind.'_

_-Sara Teasdale 'I Am Not Yours'_

Eric was different after the Halloween party, more distant in a way. Kyle felt dejected at the loose of their familiarity but said nothing of it. They still met up to work on their project, but Eric seemed elsewhere. Kyle would try to have a conversation with him, but received one word answers and replies. One Saturday though, Eric told Kyle this.

"I won't be able to show up for our meetings for a few weeks."

Kyle felt his lung in his throat, not knowing the reason why, he simply nods his understanding before Eric left him alone. An isolating aura was around Kyle for those weeks; Stan and Kenny tried to ask him what was wrong but got nothing for their concerns. His test grades dropped but he didn't seem to care. Confused at his sudden bout of depression, Kyle sunk deeper into isolation. Wendy having an idea why he was behaving in such away stated her theory to him.

"Are you insane?! Of course I don't like Cartman! Where did you get an idea like that?" Kyle shouted in horror at her. Wendy again stated the facts of the matter to him, but he simply denied it till she gave up and walked away to leave Kyle with a sense of dread in the back of mind.

~0~

"How is practicing going, Eric?" Mavis asks. Eric simply sighs before resting his violin on his leg.

"It's just about presentable Mr. Mavis, I keep messing up on a part in 'Castle on a Cloud' though. Other than that though, I'm ready." Eric says, feeling a bit anxious. Mavis nods his head sagely before giving him some suggestions. Taking them, Eric tries the suggestions out in front of Mavis to hear his opinion. To Eric's surprise, Mavis claps furiously in joy, commenting on his being more than ready for the recital and goes about scheduling a time and date for it. Deciding on for it to be two day before Thanksgivings Break, Mavis gets the Principle's permission and announces it to the school.

~0~

Kyle barely pays attention to where his English was going. Bored because of Eric not showing up to it, he follows them listlessly into the auditorium and takes his seat. The lights shut off after a moment of waiting for the other classes to show up, Kyle finally looks up as Eric swaggers on to the stage wearing a coat-tail suit and his hair combed back. He immediately sits up straight and puts his full attention on him, excited to see him dressed up so formally. The students begin to mummer their surprise of seeing Eric walking onto the stage, all but his close friends. Kyle notices his calming intake of breathe before places his violin under his chin and beginning to play.

The murmuring instantly stops when they hear the first notes, the brightly melodious sounds reverberating throughout the auditorium. Then he went into another melody when the one before it was finished, this one less bright. And so one the song went, becoming more gloomy and depressing, Kyle could even see a few female students and Butters weeping silently. Then he finished with a hopeful sounding melody, making Kyle's heart ache with longing that the auditorium felt as well. A ache for the end of a longtime suffering.

When Eric ended the piece and relaxed his stance, the auditorium rose to a roaring applause. Faculty and teachers even lost themselves in the cheering. Smiling, Eric bowed deeply before exiting the stage, the people still cheering for him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kyle shouts into the crowd while pushing his way through. Eric hearing him, pulls him out of the crowd with an amused smile. Kyle instantly noticed his change of apparel and followed him out of the school.

"So how did you enjoy the ending piece, Jew?" Eric asks with satisfaction and triumph pouring out of every word.

"It was beautiful, the entire recital was. I never knew you were THAT good on the violin!" Kyle tells him excitedly. Eric stops and looks at him blankly for a moment, bursting out in laughter soon after.

"What is so funny?" Asks Kyle disgruntledly.

"You don't even know where that piece is from!" Eric cried in laughter; a tear rolling down his cheek. Kyle growing irritated with being made fun of without knowing the reason, kicks Eric out of his laughter.

"Are you going to tell me where it's from, or are you just going to be a douche about it?" Kyle grumbles.

"It's the theme to Schindler's List." Eric tells him, amusement in his voice. Kyle flushes deeply, before walking ahead of Eric, making him laugh even harder.

~0~

"So that's why you couldn't meet with me."

"Yes, I needed the practice." Eric replies while reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. He could feel Kyle's eye on him, looking up, Eric smirks at Kyle.

"Look, I know I'm sexy and all but show some discretion." Eric patronizingly says to Kyle. Kyle blushes in anger as he stares intensely at his own book. After a few minutes of silence, Kyle asks Eric a question.

"What are your plans over Thanksgivings Break?"

"Probably going to visit family, why, you going to miss me?" Eric teases jokingly. Kyle takes it seriously and begins to profusely deny any notions of the sort. Eric gives Kyle a questioning look, but shrugs and continues reading.

~0~

'_The room was chilled, a shiver running down his spine. Kyle walks over to the suddenly appearing spacious bed, hastily getting under the thick covers. Then the door opens, revealing Eric's cloth less body. Kyle's breathe hitches in excitement, his body warming in anticipation for what's to come. Eric swaggers over to the bed, getting under the covers with Kyle and pulling him close to his warm body. Kyle groans when he feels Eric's somewhat squishy body against his own, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck. Eric breaths in Kyle's scent deeply, making the crimson haired boy shiver in delight. Kyle begins rubbing his head against Eric's chest, making the other boy sigh. He feels something hard against his leg, gasping at the heat of Eric's erection. Eric switches their positions, grounding into Kyle's half-hard member. They groan in unison at the friction, rutting against each other for more. They're both panting, pupils dilated from lust. Both are getting closer to climax, their moans filling the room. Then, Eric kisses Kyle, sending him over the edge, moaning his name into Eric's mouth._

Kyle wakes up with a fright, sweat and a suspiciously wet spot making him cold. Getting up from his bed, he turns on the light and removes his covers, revealing a wet patch on it. Looking down at his boxers, Kyle looks inside of them. A semi-transparent liquid is mixed all around inside them. Kyle sits down on his bed in shock and terror.

"Fuck!"

~0~

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_***The songs that Cartman was playing were:**_

_**Berceuse**_

_**Yesterday **_

_**On My Own**_

_**Dust in the Wind**_

_**Music of the Night**_

_**Remembrances**_

_**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**_

_**Unforgiven**_

_**Theme from Schindler's List**_

_**I also don't know how to play any sort of musical instrument besides just making noise, so that's why I didn't go into detail with the recital.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fear

_**Hallo everyone! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

Kyle ignored Eric until Thanksgivings Break began, much to Kyle's pain and pleasure. Every night he has the same dream of him and Eric having sex. Sometimes it's more than rutting, those are the ones that leaves a larger puddle in his boxers. Kyle wanted to forget the whole affair, but everything reminded him of Eric, from his religion to his friends. Every party that Kyle went to, he would always expect to see Eric and his friends walking in. But Eric would never show; a relief and torment to Kyle. The Goth Kids and Eric's friends took to hanging out with him during the parties, including him in some of their conversations. Kyle noticed the blooming relationship between Christophe and the Long Haired Goth, making him green with an envy he didn't want. Kyle, giving into his desires, asked Damien where Eric was. Damien told him he was with some family up in Nebraska. Kyle thanks him before beginning a conversation about bunnies with Butters who talked throughout it with Kyle barely listening.

Thanksgivings Break soon ended, along with Kyle's loneliness. Just seeing Eric in their English class was enough to make him happy. He still ignored Eric though, and after a week of running away whenever Eric called out to him in the hallway, Eric had enough.

"What the hell, Cartman!" Kyle yelps as Eric corners him behind the school where the Goth Kids usually hanged out.

"That's my line, Jew. So are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me like the holocaust?" Eric sneers inches from Kyle. Kyle turns his head away before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claims quietly, making Eric agitated.

"You can't even look me in the face! What is this about Kyle?" Eric sighs exasperatedly, which in turns, makes Kyle angry and hurt.

"If I'm such a bother, then stop talking to me!" Kyle yells at him, his eyes glazed over from tears yet to fall.

"Just leave me alone! We aren't friends!" Kyle immediately regrets saying those words. The look on Eric's face was neutral, his eyes and mouth hard. They look at each other for moments that felt like years to Kyle, when Eric broke the silence.

"Alright then, I won't talk to you. You can do your analysis on Bennet and I'll do mine on Darcy, deal?" Eric distantly offers, making Kyle's chest ache. Kyle accepts in an almost whisper, soon after watching Eric walk back into the school.

Kyle replays the scene over in his head, sliding down the wall and holding his knees against him. The cold air makes it harder for him to breathe, his lungs already in his throat. Then the unshed tears begin to fall, wetting his jeans and jacket. He stays like that up until the last school bell rings, ending the school day. Kyle sits there for another thirty minutes or so, his face drying uncomfortably, before getting up to leave. He walks the way home, thinking to himself that Mondays suck.

~0~

Weeks pass by with no improvement. Eric continues blatantly ignore him while Kyle's eyes have a constant puffy look to them. No one except for Wendy and Butters notices Kyle's new emotional state. Wendy tries to ask him what happened to him, but she eventually gives up after getting nothing out of him except for false smiles. Butters, on the other hand, knew what happened. Soon after the fall out between them, Eric complained about how "Jews never appreciate anything" and "How stupid he was for trying to befriend a Ginger asshole" to Butters as he threw rocks into Stark's Pond. But even though Butters felt sad for Kyle, he couldn't bring himself to help him win back the heart of the boy he also loved. So Butters sat and watched the scene play out with little joy.

~0~

_**Thanks for reading again! Sorry this Chapter was really short compared to the others. Please leave a review, they let me know if you liked it; what was good or wasn't good; if the story is fun and interesting or if it's just 'eh'. So please leave a review people.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fear

_**Hallo everyone! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

Weeks later, Kyle stopped going to school all together. Almost four weeks in, Ike Broflovski walked into Mr. Garrison's class, handing in Kyle's finished report and glaring at Eric. Eric became intolerable to everyone around him except for his longtime friends, who were used to his moods. Butters also became more isolated, guilt eating at his insides. Weeks passed like this, Ike going and coming to get and turn in assignment for Kyle, all the while glaring at Eric. Though, a week before Christmas Break, Butters finally told Eric to talk to Kyle.

"Are you stupid, Butters? Why would I want to talk to a filthy Jew-rat?" Eric growls, tripping an old lady as she walks by; Butters sighs.

"That's why, Eric. You get meaner and meaner every day. I know you two got into an argument and all, but b-by golly, you have to be the bigger man for both of your sakes!" Butters cry out with courage. Eric and Butters glares at each for minutes before Eric sighs in defeat and goes to sit down on a bench, elbows on his thighs and long fingers running through his soft hair. Butters joins him, rubbing his back reassuringly with a sad smile.

~0~

"Kyle, come on man. You need to stop sulking." Ike tells him through his locked door. Receiving no reply, he sighs and walks down the stairs as the doorbell rings. Guessing that it's Stan or Wendy coming over again to try and get him to move, Ike opens the door to see Eric instead, shifting from foot-to-foot with nerves. Frowning deeply, Ike goes to slam the door in his face, when he hits something holding the door from fully closing. Looking down at Eric's shoed foot in between the door frame and the door, he huffs and lets the boy inside of the Broflovski house.

"Kyle! Stan and Wendy are here saying that if you don't open the door then they'll unscrew it and force you out of your cave!" Ike yells up the stairs, a click being his reply. Looking back at Eric, Ike glares at him before pointing up the stairs and walking to the kitchen.

Eric slowly walks up the stairs, looking at the family pictures covering the wall. He reaches Kyle's cracked door and slowly opens it. He instantly sees tissue paper littering the floor and a large ball of blankets on the bed. Guessing that the pile of covers was Kyle, he sits down next to them on the bed.

"Jew," Eric starts. Kyle's head instantly pops out of the covers to look at him in utter surprise. Eric starts a little at the Red Haired boy's rampant look. His usually clean and shinning hair is dulled and greasy looking. His eyes are swollen red from crying constantly. There's dried snot all over his face. Stranger yet, Eric find him even more beautiful. Eric is dumbfounded a response to Kyle's grieving form and his inner storm. They sit like that for a few minutes as Eric works to regain his senses.

"I'm sorry."

Eric looks at Kyle as if an extra head sprouted from his body and began singing 'O' Danny Boy'. Kyle shyly looks away from him as he continues.

"I know what I said was uncalled for and wrong. I-I hope we can be friends again… I miss you." Kyle ends unsurely. Eric just sits there astonished at Kyle's apology and confession of missing his company. Kyle begins to fidgets in unease and agitation at Eric's silence and stares, making Eric feel an unidentified feeling.

"Well?" Kyle asks impatiently, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Eric gulps and clears his throat before answering him.

"I'll only forgive you if you forgive me for acting like a child and ignoring you." Eric reasoned, making Kyle look at him with puppy dog eyes. Eric's heart flutters at the look.

"But I ignored you first! This isn't your fault! I star-!"

"Kyle, will you forgive me or not?" Eric interrupts, his voice and face patient. Kyle continues to look at him with puppy dog eyes, making Eric's heart rate speed up. He relents after a moment, nodding his head like a child that reluctantly agrees to what his mother tells him. Eric's heart beat skips more, making perspiration form on his brow and a heat raise from neck to his cheeks. Feeling uncomfortable and suddenly conscious that they were alone in Kyle's room, Eric gets up and walks to the door. He turns to back to look at Kyle's sad eyes at his retreating back, before telling him take a shower and clean up the next time he visits. Kyle's face alights and turns red, a brilliant smile making Eric nearly run out of the Broflovski house.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" Eric groans as he run a hand through his brown hair.

~0~

_**WHEEEEEW! Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_**It starts to get a bit more complex from here on!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fear

_**Hallo everyone! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_Vain Love, why do'st thou boast of Wings, _

_That cannot help thee to retire! _

_When such quick Flames Suspicion brings, _

_As do the Heart about thee fire. _

_Still Swift to come, but when to go _

_Thou shou'd'st be more–Alas! how Slow. _

_Lord of the World must surely be _

_But thy bare Title at the most; _

_Since Jealousy is Lord of Thee, _

_And makes such Havock on thy Coast, _

_As do's thy pleasant Land deface, _

_Yet binds thee faster to the Place.'_

_-Anne Kingsmill Finch 'Jealousy'_

And so the boys resolved their differences, Eric went back to his indifferent attitude towards everyone except for his friends and Kyle. And Kyle returned to school with a bombard of people asking him questions about his absence. He either vaguely told them a half-truth or lied, the only one knowing the full truth being Butters who acted like nothing happened. Then Christmas Break finally came, Mr. Garrison reminding the rest of the groups that didn't turn in their assignments already that it's due when they return, wishing them all a Happy New Years before they left. School soon ended with kids spilling out from it. Everyone was talking the party at Stark's Pond the night before the New Years with excitement. The two boys began their renewed friendship by inviting each of their friends to a group outing. Stan, Kenny, and Wendy were surprised at the addition of Eric's gang with them but didn't complain. To everyone's surprise, they all got along smoothly. The Goth Kids reminisced to Wendy about Stan's "Raven" stage, much to his embarrassment. Damien and Kenny seemed to already know each other from the way they both talked about Hell, Pip joining in when Kenny got to close to his Demonic boyfriend. And the rest just stood around smoking or talking to one another. Eric and Kyle looked at their friends before sharing a look and laughing at the absurdity of the group.

After that outing, everyone began to hang out with each other. Wendy would discuss poetry with Henrietta and Curly Haired Goth at the library or in Henrietta's room. Butters, Kindergarten Goth, and Kenny would play video games at Butters house most of the time or tag along with Wendy and the Gothic couple. Christophe, Long Haired Goth, Damien, and Pip would go on double dates to Slasher flicks, much to Damien's enjoyment of having Pip cowering in his lap.

Stan and Eric began to hang out more as well, playing football or baseball. Kyle was happy about the development at first, then jealousy started to eat its way at him as he began to feel farther away from Eric. Whenever Kyle would go over to Stan's house, Eric would be there already playing video game with him, leaving Kyle to sit and watch the pair bond. He finally snapped on Friday, when they all went swimming in the South Park's heated indoor pool. Embarrassed to see Eric shirtless, his broad and slightly toned chest gleaming from the water, Kyle decided to do some lapse in the pool while the others played. Finishing, Kyle spotted Eric and Stan wrestling for the beach ball, big smiles on their faces and laughter reverberating off the walls. A powerfully painful ache in his chest made Kyle leave the pool. Eric seeing this, followed soon after.

"What's up your vagina, Kyle?" Eric drawls lazily, his arm crossed across his somewhat defined chest. Kyle blushes as he watches beads of water trailing down Eric's stomach and down his brown trail of hair. He quickly turns away from Eric, grabbing his towel and walking to the shower.

"Nothing is up my vagina, Cartman. I'm just tired." Kyle tells him.

"Right, so you using my last name is normal?" Eric sarcastically asks as he leans outside of the shower.

"I-I always call you Cartman, Cartman." Stampers Kyle,

"No, you don't. You stopped calling me by my surname after our little argument. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to make you?" Eric casually threatens, making Kyle shudder at the thought of Eric making him do anything. Snapping out of his daydream he huffs angrily as he takes off his swimming shorts and washes the chlorine off his body and out his hair.

"Just leave it, Cartman! There is nothing wrong with me." Kyle involuntarily shouts out. Eric 'humph's before leaving the locker room and goes back to the pool. Kyle groans to himself as he lightly fists his wet locks, frustrated with himself for yet again, pushing Eric away. He quickly dries himself off, wrapping his damp towel around his naked waist; he spots Butters looking at him angrily.

"Uh, hey Butters. What's up?"

"I was going to give him up so he could be happy, but all you do is push him away and hurt him." Butters starts venomously, his eyes narrowing. Kyle unconsciously backs away from Butters. Butters just continues.

"How many chances do you think you'll get before I decide to take him from you?"

"I-I don't know what-." Kyle starts,

"Oh, don't play stupid! Gosh dang it! If you won't own up to your feelings then I'm going to take him away!" Butters challenges, raising his chin in challenge, Kyle too stunned to say anything watches Butters walks to the pool.

~0~

_**Thank you again reading! Please leave a review!**_

_**Next chapter will have rape and S&M themes. You have been warned.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**This is smut chapter, dark themes ahead as well. Do not read if rape and bondage is a trigger.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

_***AN at the end.**_

'_A sudden blow: the great wings beating still Above the staggering girl, her thighs caressed By the dark webs, her nape caught in his bill, He holds her helpless breast upon his breast. How can those terrified vague fingers push The feathered glory from her loosening thighs? And how can body, laid in that white rush, But feel the strange heart beating where it lies? A shudder in the loins engenders there The broken wall, the burning roof and tower And Agamemnon dead. Being so caught up, So mastered by the brute blood of the air, Did she put on his knowledge with his power Before the indifferent beak could let her drop?'_

_-W. B. Yeats 'Leda and the Swan'_

"Eric sweetie, Mr. Wyland is here for your weekend tutoring!" Liana calls up to Eric as Wyland climbs the stairs unhurriedly. Eric is already sitting on his bed wearing the bondage accessories that Wyland brought him from last time. Eric is dressed in only his boxer briefs and basic leather cuffs. Wyland opens the door, quickly entering Eric's room and shutting the door behind him. He inspects Eric's attire with narrowed eyes. Then, he suddenly rubs Eric flaccid penis through his briefs. Much to Eric's mortification, he becomes erect. Turning his head away, Eric doesn't see what Wyland takes out of his bag. He feels something rubbery wrap around the base of his penis, looking down, he sees Wyland putting a cock ring on him. Eric begins to protest when Wyland raises an eyebrow in warning, quieting him. When he finishes rolling the ring on, Wyland pulls out and puts on a gag that keeps Eric's mouth open. He then pushes Eric against the bed and fully binds his hands away from his body. After binding, gagging, and teasing Eric's erection to its full length and width, Wyland stands back to admire his work.

"How do you like being bound and gagged Eric? Doesn't it excite you?" Wyland purrs into Eric's ear, making him move his head away. Wyland smirks as he strips down to nothing but his boxers, his own erection making a tent. He straddles Eric's chest, moving forward so Eric can look at his clothed member. He pulls himself out, precum spilling from his slit.

"I'm going to fuck your throat like I fuck your pretty little hole, Eric. And you're going to swallow all of it." Wyland says as he lightly bounces his dick on Eric's face, simmering it with precum. Wyland thrusts into Eric's forced-open mouth, his eyes widening at the sudden movement. Wyland's cock head goes down Eric's throat, making him gag around it. This continues for minutes, Eric almost throwing up every time Wyland thrusts into his throat, then sheathing himself fully inside, ejaculates down it. Eric wants to bite off Wyland's dick; wants to kill him; wants to cut off his dick and make him eat it, but he can't and wouldn't if he could. Wyland slides out of Eric's mouth, sighing contentedly as he sits on his chest.

"That was great you little whore, so good in fact, that I'll give you a reward!" Wyland announces enthusiastically. Moving from his chest, Wyland digs into his bag and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Surprisingly, Wyland doesn't start to prepare Eric like he usually does, but instead, takes Eric's large cock head into his mouth. Eric groans involuntarily, bucking his hips up towards Wyland. Recovering after a moment, Eric stills himself against the pleasure and lets Wyland suck him off. Then Wyland deep throats him with some difficulty, making Eric's eyes roll to back of his head, his balls churning, about to ejaculate. But to his dismay, he doesn't. Remembering the cock ring around his member, he whimpers in sorrow. He feels Wyland tries to smile around his dick, continuing the assault on his person. Wyland finally stops torturing Eric, and lets his dick go with a 'pop'. Sitting up, Wyland uncaps the lube and pours it on his fingers, making them thick with the slimy substance before pushing one inside of Eric's hole. The pain is sharp for him as always, and he finds comfort in the pain. Soon two more is inserted, making Eric's eyes glaze over with unshed tears. He fucks Eric's hole like that for a minute or so, making sure he loose enough for the vibrator that he pulls out of his bag. Eric squeezes his eyes shut, readying his self for the inevitable. The vibrator slowly goes into the boy, the lube and stretching making it easier for Eric. Wyland starts to thrust it back and forth inside of Eric, searching for his prostate. Eric arches a bit when his hits it, his eyes shooting open in surprise. He chuckles at the boy's reaction, turning the vibrator on high as he watches Eric's bucking hips. Eric still tries to fight, his short nails making red crescents in his palms. Wyland fingers himself while watching Eric, moaning softly to not get the attention of the boy's dimwitted mother. Satisfied with his preparations, Wyland straddles Eric's bucking hips, calming them down with his weight. Eric cracks open one of his eyes, seeing that Wyland is positioning his mushroom head to his hole. Eric groans deeply in his sore throat, Wyland slowly lowering himself down on Eric's larger cock. Wyland bites his bottom lip, stifling his moans from the painful stretching, finally sitting fully on Eric's lap, his own erection leaking profusely. Eric's eyes are shut, wanting to think about anything else but the how tight his longtime rapist hole was, or how it gripped him tightly. Wyland starts to move, slowly moving up Eric's cock till the head was at his anus, then, enveloping the entirety of it going down. Wyland pants as he starts to move faster, the sound of slapping flesh filling the room. Then Wyland's hand flies to cover his mouth when he hits his prostate, tears of pleasure escaping his eyes. He fucks himself on Eric's cock, punching his prostate with every fall of his hips. Finally, he climaxes powerfully, covering Eric in his sperm. Exhausted, Wyland gets off of him with a wet 'pop', wincing slightly. He pulls the cock ring off of Eric, stroking him until he covers himself in his own sperm with a muffled cry. Wyland dresses in silence, unhooking Eric and taking his gag, cock ring, and vibrator with him. Eric quietly goes to the bathroom after making sure Wyland is gone, turning the shower to the usual scolding temperature before getting into it.

And as he washes the rest of the semen off of chest, he thinks about all the times he's fought back with silence and unshed tears. Then he remembers all of the sounds he made while being used as a dildo; those years of silent defiance gone. Eric lets his failure settle in. His pride now gone, he sheds those three years' worth of held back tears.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Sorry if the smut wasn't too realistic. But in all fairness, I'm basing the smut off of Hentai instead of actual porn. More sex to come!**_

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

_***AN at the end**_

'_Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness, Close bosom-friend of the maturing sun; Conspiring with him how to load and bless With fruit the vines that round the thatch-eves run; To bend with apples the moss'd cottage-trees, And fill all fruit with ripeness to the core; To swell the gourd, and plump the hazel shells With a sweet kernel; to set budding more, And still more, later flowers for the bees, Until they think warm days will never cease, For summer has o'er-brimm'd their clammy cells. Who hath not seen thee oft amid thy store? Sometimes whoever seeks abroad may find Thee sitting careless on a granary floor, Thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind; Or on a half-reap'd furrow sound asleep, Drowsed with the fume of poppies, while thy hook Spares the next swath and all its twined flowers: And sometimes like a gleaner thou dost keep Steady thy laden head across a brook; Or by a cider-press, with patient look, Thou watchest the last oozings, hours by hours. Where are the songs of Spring? Ay, where are they? Think not of them, thou hast thy music too,- While barred clouds bloom the soft-dying day, And touch the stubble-plains with rosy hue; Then in a wailful choir the small gnats mourn Among the river sallows, borne aloft Or sinking as the light wind lives or dies; And full-grown lambs loud bleat from hilly bourn; Hedge-crickets sing; and now with treble soft The redbreast whistles from a garden-croft, And gathering swallows twitter in the skies.'_

_-John Keats 'To Autumn'_

Depressed could hardly describe Kyle's state. With Butters' declaration of challenge and the lack of contact with Eric, his darker imaginations ate him for those two days. Even his dreams tortured his wounded psyche; dreams of the pair having sex in front of him robbing him of sleep. Sunday finally came, and with it, Kyle's resolve to confess to Eric. Kyle spent the entire day trying figure out how to approach the subject, that he didn't notice the sun setting until his phone rang. Starting slightly, he answered it with a tone of impatience.

'Dude, you ready? I'm almost at your place.'

"Fuck, what time is it?" Kyle sighs as he paces his floor, running his hand through his hair.

'Almost nine, the party starts at nine-thirty.' Stan recites.

"I'll be ready around that time, just go pick-up Kenny first and you guys can wait downstairs."

'Alright, later man.'

To his word, Kyle was ready by nine-thirty, leaving with Stan and Kenny and saying his goodbyes to his mother. As they got closer to Stark's Pond, Kyle asked Stan a question.

"Is Eric going to be there?" Kyle tried to ask nonchalantly. Stan nods his reply as they pull up a parking space. Parking and locking the truck, the three walks deeper into the park. Minutes of walking deeper and deeper into the dimly lit park, they finally hear echoes of music and laughter. Edging closer, the boys can see a large bonfire surrounded by teenagers with plastic cups filled with alcohol. Kyle soon goes about looking for Eric.

~0~

"Come on now, Eric. You can't just sit here for the whole party!" Butters plead while rubbing his knuckles together. Eric simply cradles his drink to himself, drunkenly brooding. Butters sighs, joining his drunken friend on the log he's occupying. After a moment, Eric finally talks.

"Do you think I'll ever find love, Butters?" He asks sadly, drinking the rest of his vodka. Butters looks at Eric for a moment, not sure how to answer his distraught friend. Then, he catches a glimpse of Kyle walking over to them. Time seemed to slow down between the boys as Butters kissed Eric on the lips.

~0~

Kyle felt his heart breaking as he watched Butters and Eric kiss, Eric slowly closing his eyes and accepting Butters. Kyle quickly walks the other way, pushing past people. Kenny, seeing this, pours a can of bud-light into a plastic cup, along with powdered ecstasy and a roofie. Letting the concoction settle, he follows after Kyle, shouting for him to wait.

"Sorry Kenny, I just saw something rather upsetting." Kyle quivers as he talks. Kenny nods his head empathetically as he hands Kyle the cup. Kyle sadly smiles and thanks him before drinking the entire thing with a grimace. Kenny smiles to himself as he leads Kyle away from the party.

~0~

Eric pushes Butters away after regaining himself.

"The FUCK, Butters!" Eric sputters in shock.

"I love you, Eric!" Butters confessed desperately. Eric almost falls over in shock.

"Wh-what?!" Eric sputters again, his voice squeaking slightly. Butters moves closer to Eric, his blue eyes big and glazed, reminding Eric of Kyle's jewel-like green ones.

"I-I've always loved you, ever since Middle school!" Butters cries, making Eric's head spin a bit. Shaking his head, Eric stands up quickly and looks down at Butters sadly.

"I'm sorry, Butters, but… I see you as just a friend. I'm so sorry." Eric apologizes, reaching to comfort his childhood friend, but is rejected when he squats it away. Butters stands and faces Eric with a hurt smile.

"I-It's okay, Eric. I knew you didn't see me like that, but I just wanted to tell you before telling you this." Butters tell him as he leans into Eric's ear, making him blush nervously.

"Kyle loves you too." He whispers, a smile on his face when he sees Eric's look of surprise.

"How-?"

"It's really obvious; he looks at you constantly in English." Butters drawls with a roll of his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Eric wonders astonished, eyes filled with confusion. Butters shrugs and looks at him from under his long lases.

"I want to see you happy, and Kyle makes you happy, even if you both always misunderstand each other." Eric stares at Butters for a moment before hugging him tightly whispering his apologies. Butters just rubs his back, a smile on his face for still being someone Eric could show his emotions too. He detangles himself after a while, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Kyle went that way when he saw us kissing, I suggest you go get him, he is rather insecure." Butters points past the crowd of teenagers; Eric gives him his thanks before jogging off in search of his Ginger Jew.

"You did well, Butters."

Butters turns toward the voice and sees Kindergartener Goth smirking at him. Butters blushes at being caught, rubbing his knuckles together nervously. Kindergartener Goth takes Butters hands into his, rubbing reassuring circles on his palms.

"You think so, Sigmund?" Butters ask anxiously at the Gothic boy. Sigmund smiles warmly at him as he replies.

"Of course my Iseult, you were wonderful." Sigmund whispers to Butters as he kisses his cheek affectionately. Butters blush covers his entire face, making Sigmund chuckle. They walk away from the party to talk; both clasping each other's hand firmly.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**_

_***AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that ending just sweet? I didn't even know where I was going with that scene (I never do. This story practically writes itself!). Anyways, next chapter will involve major character death (If you don't know who, then you'll just have to wait and find out). Also, I decided to give the Goth Kids names, it gets tiring spelling titles. By the way, you can search about 'Iseult of Ireland' on Wikipedia.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

Kyle's vision hazes more than it should have with the one cup of beer that he drank he thought as he and Kenny continued walking from the party. Kenny stops when he looks back the way they came, seeing only darkness in the distance, he deems it far enough from prying eyes. Turning to look back at Kyle, Kenny walks over to him and lays him down on a snowless patch of grass.

"Wha-?" Kyle begins lethargically but Kenny just shushes him as he unzips Kyle's jacket.

"I've always liked you Kyle, ever since we were little, you were the only one who tried to help me." Kenny tells him dazedly. Kyle moans softly, rolling his head left-to-right in confusion. Kenny rolls Kyle's shirt up, pinching and rubbing his nipples until they're hard. Kyle moans again, arching up into his touch.

"You're so sexy, Kyle; moaning like a bitch in heat." Kenny pants lustfully before taking one of Kyle's nipples into his mouth. Kyle groans loudly, pulling Kenny's head closer to his chest. Kenny alternates between the two, making Kyle's head muddled. But when Kenny starts to unbutton his jeans, Kyle sobers just a little to know what's happening. He starts to feebly push Kenny away, moaning his protests. Kenny ignores them, taking to quickly unbuttoning his own pants, fumbling with the buttons. Giving up on that endeavor for the moment, Kenny pulls down Kyle's jeans and briefs, revealing his half-erect cock.

~0~

"Stan! Have you seen Kyle?" Eric asks in panicked tones. Stan shakes his head in negative, soon turning back towards his tipsy girlfriend. Huffing, Eric asks around some more, always getting the same answer. Thinking of giving up, a hand grips his shoulder, making him jump a little. Eric turns around to see who is touching him, less to his surprise, he sees Damien Thorn, his close friend, smirking at him with a knowing look in his red eyes. Opening his mouth to question him, he is shown a red thread leading off into the woods. Eric says his thanks before rushing to follow it. Damien smiles as he snaps his fingers and flames envelop him, teleporting himself next to Pip on his couch watching television.

~0~

Kyle hisses in pleasure as Kenny licks around the Jew's head, swiping his tongue across his slit. Kyle continues to try and pull Kenny off of him. Kenny ignores his moaned protests, putting his full attention on making Kyle a blubbering mess. He feels when Kyle's cock grows, signaling his approaching orgasm. Kenny stops sucking him, tightly grasping at Kyle's base to deny him his release.

"Kenny, stop… Nnh, let me come!" Kyle whines lustfully, losing himself. Smirking, Kenny shakes his head at him, sitting on his knees to finish unbuttoning his faded jeans. Finally pulling his pants and boxers down his thighs, Kenny strokes himself while looking at Kyle's squirming form. Swallowing down the rest of his nerves, Kenny sucks on his fingers, coating them in saliva. Satisfied, he lifts Kyle's legs onto either shoulder and pushes a finger into his hole.

~0~

Eric runs to the end of the red string. Looking around, Eric spots two bodies ahead of him. He walks towards them cautiously, not sure if it's Kyle, when he hears a pained whimper from one the bodies. Jogging towards them, Eric looks at Kenny finger fucking Kyle. Feeling dejected, Eric begins to turn around, when he hears Kyle whisper.

"Stop,"

Angered to the point of seeing red, Eric marches over to the two boys and throws Kenny away from Kyle's body. He kicks Kenny in the stomach, making the boy gasp in pain. Eric starts to stomp on Kenny's body, soon getting on his knees and punching the semi-conscience boy until his knuckles bled, continued to punch him even then. Kyle was too drugged to even move, so Eric didn't stop his attack until Kenny's face was bashed into itself, twisting his neck for good measure.

"Er-Eric?" Kyle asks in a daze, making Eric look at his half-naked body, still flushed from its earlier attentions. Eric kneels down and rights Kyle's clothes before putting him on his back and walking out of the woods and into the park so he could bring him to Eric's home. The walk is a silent one aside from Kyle's panting and moaning, making Eric's jeans uncomfortably tight.

~0~

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**Mature themes ahead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_Body, remember not only how much you were loved, not only the beds where you lay, but also those desires for you, shining clearly in eyes and trembling in a voice—and some chance obstacle thwarted them. Now when everything is the past, it almost looks as if you gave yourself to those desires as well—how they shone— remember—in the eyes that looked at you, how they trembled for you in the voice—remember, body.'_

_-C. P. Cavafy 'Remember, Body ...', translated by Aliki Barnstone_

The house was dark, indicating his mother's absence. Silently thanking God, Eric unlocks his house door and carries Kyle to the couch, shutting his door after putting a blanket over his flushed body. Sitting down on the floor next to his head, Eric pets his crimson locks affectionately. Leaning into his touch, Kyle looks at Eric with dilated eyes. Eric goes to move his hand away when Kyle is suddenly upon him, both boys wrapped together with Kyle's blanket. Eric feebly tries to move away from Kyle, but stops when he looks at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I know you and Butters are together now, but please… just hold me." Kyle sobs into Eric's sweater. Eric stiffens at Kyle's insinuation of his and Butters' relationship, tightly holding Kyle to him, making him gasp sharply.

"Butters and I aren't dating, Kyle, we never were." Eric whispers into the boy's ear.

"But I saw-!"

"You saw Butters kissing me, not me kissing him." Eric interrupts him, rubbing his back slowly.

"I'll kill him," Kyle says to himself throatily, making Eric's ministrations stop soon after. Eric cups Kyle's chin, lifting his head up so they look each other in the eyes. As Eric stares into Kyle's eyes, he could see hurt; jealously; and insecurity in them.

"While you're doing that, I'll be thanking him for helping me to do this." Eric says before kissing Kyle passionately on the lips. Kyle tenses for a second before returning the kiss in kind. Eric teasingly licks Kyle's lips, making the boy shudder pleasantly against him as he opens his mouth to allow his tongue entrance. The boys lay there on Eric's floor like that; they're tongues exploring each other's mouths for the longest time. Kyle breaks the intense kiss first, deeply inhaling air into his now rosy red and puffy lips. He places his hands on Eric's clothed chests to lift himself up, his strength returning little by little. Eric looks up at the sight before him: Kyle's panting, parted mouth; his deliciously swollen red lips; darkly shining emerald eyes that are half-lidded with lust; and most noticeably, his clothed erection that is pushing into his thigh. Eric's pants tighten painfully, the lustful looking Kyle too much for him to bear without taking him then and there. But he holds himself back, swallowing hard as Kyle rocks slightly while straddling his lap. He begins to strip his clothes off, the drugs in his system making him hot. Eric bites back a groan at the sight.

"K-Kyle… you've been drugged, so why don't you go sleep it off?" Eric offers weakly, unconsciously licking his lips. Kyle slowly shakes his head, his locks bouncing slightly.

"No… I want you so badly, Eric." Kyle moans, making Eric hiss as he grows harder still.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," Kyle continues.

"I dream about you- about US, having sex." Kyle tells him as he chews on his lower lip.

"Kyle-,"

"Every time I look at you, all I think about is how you look naked." Kyle interrupts, unbuttoning his sweater and gently raking his nails down his clothed chest. Eric groans, arching into Kyle's caresses.

"Ngh, Eric… I need this… please." Kyle whispers against Eric's parted lips before kissing him again. Eric's hand is instantly gripping the back of Kyle's neck, keeping him from breaking the powerful kiss. Their tongues are battling each other as Kyle bucks against Eric's painfully hard erection. Both hissing in pleasure, Kyle discards his white shirt while Eric lifts them both off of the floor, wrapping Kyle's thin legs around his waist. They move to Eric's room, he flicks the light on and closes the door behind him, soon laying them both on his bed. Their kiss becomes sloppy, wet smacking filling the room. Kyle breaks contact to undo his buttons and ziper, Eric following suit. They quickly finish disrobing; they're bodies rubbing against each other as they go back to kissing. Eric moves his fingers down Kyle's chest, and beginning to play with the boy's already hard nipples. Kyle moans out, his body arching into Eric's teasing ministrations. Eric leans down to Kyle's left nipple first, and lick around it before sucking it. Kyle moans increase, his body writhing in pleasure. Eric then turns his attention to the other one, slowly trailing down from it to his lover's dark pink erection. Eric licks' it base-to-tip, before taking the head into his mouth. Kyle instantly cries, the sensation new to the virgin organ, and ejaculates into Eric's mouth. He keeps the softening cock in his mouth as he swallows Kyle's release. Eric soon starts licking it back to its' full length, much to Kyle's weak protests. He releases Kyle's sensitive cock, and stares down at his lover. Kyle looks back at him, his brain muddled from Eric's attentions.

"Fuck me…," Kyle softly commands. Eric nods in agreement.

Reaching for some nearby lotion, he coats fingers with it, turning back to Kyle and lifts his legs up to his shoulders, a bit surprised at how flexible he is. Eric tease Kyle's anus, rubbing around the entrance but never penetrating. Kyle groans in impatience, making Eric chuckle deeply, his voice thick with lust and love. He slowly enters Kyle, telling him to relax and rubbing his thigh assuring. Once fully inside, Eric holds his finger there for a minute, letting Kyle adjust to its length before slowly stretching him. Kyle groans softly in pain at first, but soon getting used to the feeling, begins to hump onto his finger. Eric exits Kyle, adding another and letting him adjust as before. The pain-stakingly slow stretching lasts until Eric nearly has his fist inside of Kyle's virgin hole and finds Kyle's prostate, making the boy whimper. Eric teases his prostate some more, loving Kyle's reactions and voice every time he jabs it. Eric, satisfied with Kyle's stretching, extracts his fingers.

Eric's cock jumps when he sees Kyle's utterly debauched form, tears of near, but denied, release falling down his red cheeks, his eyes completely black with lust, and his mind focusing on nothing else but wanting to orgasm.

"Eric! Please just fuck me!" Kyle cries out dirtily, lips quivering deliciously. Eric's resolve crumbles then, soon positioning himself to Kyle's stretched hole after covering his cock with lotion. There was still a painful tightness when entering Kyle, both panting from the exertion. His mushroom head finally past Kyle's now deflowered anus. He stays there a moment to let Kyle get used to the foreign feeling. A minute or so passes before Eric starts to slowly push more of his lengthy and girthy cock inside of him, inch by inch making Kyle thrash a bit in momentary panic. Finally fully inside of him, Eric looks down at his lover's unmoving body. Waiting longer than when he first entered him, Eric begins to move, pulling out till his head tugs at Kyle's anus then slowly pushing in again. Kyle whimpers when Eric hits his prostate as he slowly enters him, taking to digging his short nails into Eric's shoulders. Eric begins to move faster, making Kyle throw his head back in pleasure when he thrusts against Kyle's prostate. Eric speeds up; clapping filling the room with each impact of their bodies. Kyle is a moaning and panting mess, tongue lolling out of his whimpering mouth; his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the nerve shocking pleasure. Both are panting heavily when Eric pulls Kyle to his flushed and sweaty body, mashing their mouths together in another sloppy kiss as he continues to thrust into the crimson haired boy with bucking hips. Eric's thrusts losses their rhythm after minutes of pounding into Kyle; both ejaculating when Eric thrusts sharply into Kyle's convulsing hole. They moan into each other's mouths, Kyle faints from the intense pleasure, mumbling incoherently. Eric falls to his side, pulling Kyle close against his sweaty body, nuzzling into his shoulder.

~0~

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_**Also, I can't be the only that enjoys a lust-addled smut scene!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_***AN at the end**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story**_

The sunlight streaming into Eric's room awoke Kyle, his head pounding from last night. He goes to sit up only to feel strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. Kyle yelps when the arms tighten, holding him closer to the broad chest of the body of someone he doesn't know. Craning his head to look behind him, Kyle's entire body blushes in embarrassment at seeing a shirtless Eric soundly asleep. Less sleepy than he was, Kyle notices their lack of clothing and a throbbing pain from his ass. Kyle lies there stunned beyond belief. Eventually, Eric rouses from his sleep, breathing in Kyle's scent deeply; Kyle's heart quickens.

"Good morning," Eric says lowly, making Kyle shiver. Then, everything that happened the night before came back to him. Embarrassed by his saucy behavior, he tries to unsnarl from Eric's grasps. He holds him tighter, making Kyle eventually stop.

"I'm sorry." Eric says between Kyle's shoulder blades. Kyle tries to look back at Eric in confusion. Just as he was about to ask the reason for his apology, Eric continues.

"You were drugged and I took advantage of you! I basically ra-raped you," Eric shouts in near hysterics. Kyle struggles to turn and face him, Eric's grip around his waist crushing them together. When Kyle final does, he can tell that Eric is trying hard not to cry. Kyle holds either side of Eric's face, making him look into his eyes.

"Yes, I was drugged, but that doesn't mean I didn't want it just as bad. You hear me, Eric Cartman? You didn't rape me or take advantage." Kyle tells Eric firmly, blushing at his confession. Eric simply looks at him with him with pained eyes.

"I-I love you, you idiot. Don't ask me when or how, but I do. So just let me savior this-."Eric doesn't let Kyle finish his sentence, kissing him with all the fervent need like a dehydrated man finding water in the desert. Kyle returns his passionately desperate kiss with a patient and accepting one, putting all of his fears and assurances into it. Eric ends their heated kiss, leaving Kyle with a dazed look on his face.

"I love you too, Jew." Eric mumbles affectionately to Kyle, making their foreheads touch. Kyle laughs, rubbing his forehead across Eric's before kissing it.

~0~

'Kyle! Are you alright? I couldn't find you or Kenny after the party last night. What happened?' Stan questions him with a worry to rival his mother's. Smiling at his friend's frantic questions, he looks to his new lover as Eric rolls his blue eyes before going back to his cooking.

"Stan, I'm fine. I'll tell you everything when school lets out. I won't be there by the way, so copy some notes for me."

'Why won't you be here today? Are you sure everything is alright? Are you at home? Do you-,' Stan asks.

"Stan! I told you I'm fine, now get to school and I'll meet you at your house after." Kyle lightly tells his worrisome friend before hanging up as to not hear his protests. Sighing in relief, Kyle gets up from his seat at the table and hugs Eric from behind. Eric chuckles undeterred from his cooking. Looking around Eric, Kyle could see he was making crepes.

"You know, since I'm bigger than you, the positions should be the other way around." Eric says humoredly, making Kyle laugh.

"When have we ever fit the 'norm'?" Kyle questions with mirth.

"Touché," Eric says simply as he shuts the fire off and turns to hold Kyle. They kiss softly and slowly, breaking apart when they hear a surprised gasp. They whip their heads around to see Liana, walking into the front door after a night at the Gentleman's Club out of South Park. They all stand in silence, Eric's homemade crepes cooling and then turning cold. Liana is the first to break the silence by walking over to the both of them and hugging them with a squeal of glee. Surprised at her reaction, Eric and Kyle stiffen until she lets them go.

"It's so nice to **finally** see my poopsikins with someone; although I am a bit sad at not being a grandmother in the future." Liana says lightly unconcerned. The boys share a look before hugging Liana back. She smiles saintly, rubbing their heads with immeasurable affection; as is her love for her son and his love.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **_

_***I had to end this chapter at a sweet note, but be prepared for this will be the only one for some time. **_

_**I really like Liana. Even if she does have a questionable profession, you can see how much she loves her son.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_When she sleeps, her soul, I know,_

_Goes a wanderer on the air,_

_Wings where I may never go,_

_Leaves her lying, still and fair,_

_Waiting, empty, laid aside,_

_Like a dress upon a chair. . . ._

_This I know, and yet I know_

_Doubts that will not be denied._

_For if the soul be not in place,_

_What has laid trouble in her face?_

_And, sits there nothing ware and wise_

_Behind the curtains of her eyes,_

_What is it, in the self's eclipse,_

_Shadows, soft and passingly,_

_About the corners of her lips,_

_The smile that is essential she?_

_And if the spirit be not there,_

_Why is fragrance in the hair?'_

_-Rupert Brooke 'Doubts'_

After spending the day with Eric and Liana, Kyle left to meet with Stan. The walk to his best friend's house was filled with dread. Finally standing on the door step of Stan's home, Kyle takes a shaky inhale of breath before ringing the doorbell. Stan opens the door, worry clearly displayed on his face. Kyle smiles nervously before walking into the Marsh residence, Stan closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to kill Kenny."

"Not before I do." Kyle says in a quivering laugh, making Stan look at him with apologetic eyes. Kyle clears his throat before finishing his retelling of the events of yesterday's night; Stan gawks at him.

"Wait… so you're telling me you and Cartman are…" Stan eludes cautiously. Kyle simply nods his head, a blush on his cheeks. Stan looks surprised at his friend's confirmation; rubbing his neck awkwardly as he turns his attention to his shoeless feet. Stan's room is pregnant with silence between the boys. Eventually, Kyle starts to stand up, taking Stan's lack of response in a negative light on their friendship. Stan cock's his head up in confusion and surprise.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"You are obviously uncomfortable with my… news. I won't bother you with it anymore." Kyle stiffly tells him before turning the door knob. Stan shoots up and clasps Kyle's shoulder, pulling him back roughly. Kyle looks at Stan with a glare, Stan returns it in kind.

"Would you sit down and let me talk before assuming shit?" Stan grumbles irritably.

Kyle hesitantly complies, sitting back on Stan's bed. Stan paces for a few minutes before sitting down in his computer chair. Stan stares at Kyle with a serious look before speaking lowly.

"Look. Yes I'm a bit uncomfortable finding out that you're gay, but can you really blame me? I mean all those years of sleeping in the same bed and shit?" Stan starts with pinched lips. Kyle glares at him, ready to defend himself when Stan stops him with a raised hand in 'halt'.

"I know you don't want to fuck every guy that comes near you. I know you- well I thought I knew you anyways."

"I'm the same person, Stan."

"But you could have told me this, all of the shit that's been going on for the last half of the school year? You couldn't come and tell to me about it?" Stan asks him angrily.

"I-I didn't know myself really. I knew I **felt** something for Eric but that's it. I mean until I had that dream about him, I didn't know, and even finding out, I was afraid." Kyle rambles

"Afraid of me not wanting to be **best friends** anymore? After years of knowing each other, you couldn't even trust me? What the fuck, Kyle!" Stan shouts, making Kyle wince at his spot on accusation.

"I'm sorry…"

"You think I care about your liking guys? I don't! You will be my best friend no matter what sexual preference you have; you're like the brother I've always wanted!" Stan chokes as he hugs Kyle, frustrated tears spring from his eyes.

Kyle hugs Stan back, crying softly in relief as he silently thanks Moses for giving him such a friend- no a brother. They stay like that, silently crying in each other's arms, when Kyle laughs hoarsely at how absurd they look.

"You always were emotional, Stan." Kyle jokingly says, earning a death grip hug from the still crying boy.

"Shut up, ass." Stan grumbles lightly. Kyle smiles, tightly hugging his best friend back.

"So what are you going to tell your family? I know how much they hate Eric for that Hitler fiasco in the fourth grade." Stan asks as he finishes wiping his tears away. Kyle groans at the reminder.

"I don't know man. My mom, I know will throw a fit; my father and Ike though, that's another story."

Stan nods his agreement before asking Kyle for help with Chemistry. Kyle smiles at his friend, thankful at his ability to take his mind off unpleasant things.

~0~

"Mom, Dad, Ike-could you guys come here for a minute?" Kyle shouts into the house as he takes off his jacket and hat. His family walks into the living room, sitting down when Kyle gestures for them to. Sheila is the first to speak up.

"What's going on, Bubbe?"

"Yes Kyle, what did you want to talk to all of us about?" Gerald asks.

Kyle shifts from foot-to-foot, a cold sweat running down his back. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, his body shaking in fear. He looks at Ike, getting an assuring smile from him. Nodding his thanks, Kyle takes a deep breath and tells them his news.

Kyle stands stiffly still as his mother and father argue. Kyle told them about his attraction to men and his new relationship with the Cartman boy. Sheila was immediately in an uproar, raging about sending him to a camp for boys with his "disease", Kyle nearly starts to cry, but his father seeing this, goes to calm his overbearing wife down. She then starts to cry, yelling that her son and family are ruined. Gerald loses his patience with her and yells at her to stop crying over something so inconsequential. Then the arguments start; Sheila accusing Gerald of not caring about his family; Gerald accusing Sheila about her narrow-minded thinking and her not truly loving their son. Ike shakes his head and gives Kyle a sympathetic look before going to his room. Kyle just stands there listening to his parents arguing, only looking up at when he hears Sheila shout at him.

"He probably doesn't even really like you! He's using you! You know how he hates us- how he hates us Jews! Are you really that naive, Kyle?" Sheila rants out, making Gerald pull her up to their room to continue the argument without hurting Kyle further. But the damage was done and the seed of Doubt was sown into Kyle's mind, growing with every minute he was alone and draining his confidence in Eric's love.

~0~

_**Wheeeewwww! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_***AN at the end**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_He would not stay for me, and who can wonder? He would not stay for me to stand and gaze. I shook his hand, and tore my heart in sunder, And went with half my life about my ways.' _

_-A. E. Housman 'He would not stay for me, and who can wonder'_

Weeks passed by slowly, much to Eric's happiness. His and Kyle's relationship bloomed considerably since their first night together; they held hands sometimes; would cuddly underneath the trees in companionable silence. Even though since they're first night they haven't gone farther than chaste kisses, Eric is happy with their slow and innocent relationship, he needs it considering his arrangement with Wyland. Eric has noticed Wyland's rougher than normal treatment, but thinks nothing of it; to love high to feel eyes glaring at the back of his head whenever he is with Kyle. He didn't realize the extent of Wyland's obsession until one afternoon.

Eric walks into his Advanced Algebra class humming happily to himself when he starts at the sight of Wyland standing in front of the class introducing himself. Wyland turns to Eric, a smirk on his lips as he tells him to take his seat. Wyland was apparently substituting for Mr. Collins whom was sick with the flu. Eric sat like a statue throughout the entire period, fear forcing him still. When the bell rang, Eric thanked God as he threw his materials into his book bag and got up to leave. Sadly, fate had other plans for him when he heard Wyland call out to him and asked him to sit back down. Eric sluggishly returned to his desk, waiting for whatever Wyland wanted. They sit in silence as the last students leave the school, a tension in the air making Eric nervous. After almost thirty minutes of waiting, Wyland leans back into his chair and starts to unbuckle his pants, eyeing Eric with a hard stare. He gets up and walks around the desk, pulling his pants and underwear down in one move.

"Suck me off." He simply commands. Eric glares at him but slowly gets up and walks to Wyland, hesitantly getting down on his knees. Wyland swiftly pulls Eric's hair, making him grimace in pain.

"Hurry the fuck up."

Wyland lets go of his hair and lean back against the desk expectantly. Eric glares at him a last time before taking Wyland in hand, stroking him with enough pressure to voice his distaste. Wyland groans into the touch instead Eric's wanted response to his hard gropes. Wrinkling his nose, he licks the head, causing Wyland to shudder. He closes his eyes as he takes Wyland into his mouth, wanting be anywhere else. Wyland grips Eric's head, pushing him further down his length. Eric gags a bit at the sudden movement but relaxes around Wyland like he was taught to. Wyland starts fuck Eric's throat franticly, getting closer to his finish quicker than before. Thrusting deeply into Eric's throat, he comes down his esophagus with a loud; drawn out moan and shudder. Letting go of Eric, he pushes himself back from Wyland, coughing up little amounts of his semen. He hears someone yell "Oh my God" in horror as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Cocking his head to the exclamation, Eric goes pale as he sees the school's janitor dropping his ball of keys on the linoleum floor, his eye wide and bewildered. Looking past him, Eric sees Kyle's horrified face, his hands covering his mouth as if he'd seen a dead body in an alley way. All of the colour drains from Eric's body as the boys stare at one another while the adults shout. Kyle, being the first to break contact, turns around and runs away, leaving Eric to shoot up and chase after him.

~0~

Kyle was wait for Eric outside of the school minutes after the bell rang, refusing Stan's and Christophe's offers of dropping him off at home. When the front door to the school was about to be locked shut, Kyle runs to the door and asks the janitor he could go in and get some books from his locker. The janitor not caring, lets Kyle in; after getting books that he didn't need, Kyle goes looking for the janitor again and asked him where each Advanced Algebra class was. Suspicious, the janitor shows him the way to each one, making sure he didn't try to steal anything from the classes. After ten minute or so, they arrive at the last classroom, finding the lights to still be on, the janitor goes to unlock the door but finds it already unlocked. Guessing that a teacher decided to stay and work over time, the janitor opens the door to tell him that the school is locking up, when he sees a teacher letting go of a student, his flaccid penis sliding out of the boy's mouth. Kyle hearing the janitor's surprised yell, looks over his shoulder to see what garnered his reaction.

Kyle's heart skips a beat when he sees the scene before him, Eric coughing up milky liquids; a teacher with his pants down and wet cock out, a contented expression on his face. His hands are covering his mouth in despair when he Eric finally sees them in the doorway. A sob stuck in his throat and tears fighting their way to be shed, Kyle runs away from Eric, wishing that he could disappear.

~0~

The boys are outside, running toward the town's bridge. Eric catches up to Kyle, grabbing his shoulder and forces him to turn around to face him. Kyle uses the force to punch Eric with all the strength he can muster, his face red with anger; hurt; betrayal; and heartbreak. Eric is surprised but doesn't let go of Kyle. The Ginger boy punches him repeatedly until Eric finally restrains his wrist, sadness in his blue eyes. Kyle screams at him; berates him; wishes that they were never partnered up- he says all of this and more while Eric just grips his wrist.

"So are you satisfied you bastard? You tricked me yet again!" Kyle laughs humourlessly.

Eric stays silent as Kyle continues.

"You got what you wanted right? Did you pay Kenny to drug me on New Year's too? What am I saying- of course you did!" Kyle accuses, making Eric look at him with stone eyes.

"Don't you dare…" Eric growls lowly at Kyle, but the boy ignores him.

"Why should I? It's the truth, right? You'd doing anything to get the last laugh; I was just too stupid to realize you would never change after all of these years." Kyle rants; still trying to wiggle his wrist out Eric's faltering grasps.

"Kyle please, I love-," Eric begins, but Kyle yells at him shut up and let him go. Eric looks at Kyle with pleading eyes, his glazing over as well. Kyle simply just shakes his head as he continues fighting to free himself.

"You are a lying sociopath; you could never feel love for anyone but yourself!" Kyle shouts at him with tears running down his red cheeks as he breaks free, turning to run anywhere that Eric was not. Alone, Eric watches Kyle's retreating back with so many emotions that he couldn't even guess what they were. Eventually, Eric dazedly walks to his house then to his room, mechanically striping down before getting under his cover, where he desperately tries to find Kyle's scent. Smelling nothing but fading fragments of Kyle, Eric mushes his face into the mattress and weeps went the fragment fades altogether.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_***Only three more chapters until the end. I'm thinking of continuing their story after this but still around the plot. It will be different for sure, probably longer too. Let me know what you guys think about this, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

Days passed without Eric at school, Liana was informed about Eric's affair with his tutor from the school. Liana was horrified at first but getting the full story from Eric, she immediately quit working at the Gentleman's Club. Wyland was charged with First and Third degree rape; blackmail; mental and physical abuse; and stalking of a minor, sentencing him to life in prison. Eric was also punished, soon to be expelled from South Park High, and transferred to Jim Davis High School, where he was to finish the rest of his senior year. Kyle was, of course, oblivious to the events unfolding around him, too preoccupied in his heartbreak to notice anything other than the absence of Eric.

Entering his room one Friday afternoon, he spots Damien relaxing in his computer chair with a leg over the other. Kyle sighs as he closes the door behind him and turns the lock. He walks over and sits down on his neatly made bed, waiting for Damien to break the silence. Damien didn't of course, instead he checked under his nails for dirt, acting as if he were invited instead of just popping up in Kyle's room. Taking the hint, Kyle is the first to break the silence.

"Damien, what do you want?" Kyle asks haggardly. Damien continues inspecting his nails as he replies.

"Isn't it customary to greet your guest?" Damien asks casually with a rich tone. Kyle grumbles a greeting, making Damien perk up instantly to return his greeting with more sincerity. Knitting his fingers together on his leg, Damien puts all of his attention on Kyle.

"Eric is transferring out of the school on Monday." Damien states. Kyle jolts in surprise at the sudden news, paling in fact. Damien waits, letting the information sink in. Finally composing himself, Kyle lets back at Damien with unwavering eyes.

"Good for him."

"Kyle, I shall be blunt with you now; we both have the rest of our day to attend too." Damien sighs in disappointment as he goes on. "You are mistaken about Eric."

"Oh? Please tell me how." Kyle sarcastically says, irritated with Damien's vague explanations. Smiling patiently, Damien continues.

"As you know, our favourite bigot was in an affair with a substitute teacher known as 'Wyland'. What you do not know is that said teacher was blackmailing Eric into the affair." Damien discloses. Kyle stays silent, letting his brain catch up to what he just heard. Undeterred, Damien goes on.

"It started in the ninth grade, Wyland was, at first, legitimately Cartman's Advanced Algebra tutor. But as the year progressed, Wyland began to have feels for Eric, thinking that he felt the same, he confessed. Eric refused him of course. At the time; he had little interest in relationships besides an occasional 'roll in the hay', but what Wyland wanted was Eric's utter devotion. One Saturday though, Wyland brought up his mother's line of work and photos of her working at the Gentlemen's Club outside of town. Wyland threaten to report Miss Cartman to Child Protection Services unless Eric compelled with his commands, having no other choice than to submit or lose his mother forever, Eric chose the former."

"Why didn't he report him to the police?" Kyle asks quietly, his head bowed.

"And accuse him for grounds that he couldn't prove? That would just make Wyland turn in the photos. Eric thought he would be able to get evidence, but Wyland, having observed him closely, knew how to avoid that outcome." Damien says.

"How do you know all of this? How do I know you aren't just covering for Eric?" Kyle questions.

"That is your decision, Kyle. To believe what I'm telling you now or not."

"Tell me more."

"I knew what was happening, I am the son of the Devil after all, and it is my job to know these things. I offered to help him, but he denied any of my help, too shamed at not being able to protect his mother. So he became Wyland's sex slave for the past four years now. But when you and the janitor found them that day in the classroom, his torture has ended only to be replaced with another more worse than having his dignity and pride stripped from him." Damien eludes. Kyle looks up at him with sorrowful eyes bright with emotion.

"You were his rock, Kyle."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyle asks with an agonized tone.

"Because you deserve the truth; because Eric needs you as you need him." Damien says with a shrug, patting Kyle's shoulder before getting up and leaving in a ball of harmless fire.

Kyle sits with his head bowed and body taut, his body shaking while tears pelt his clenched fists.

~0~

"Eric, sweetie, could you come here for a moment?" Liana calls out in her almost usually soft and cheerful manner, the knowledge that work has caused her beloved son so much harm, crippling her optimistic nature. Eric walks into the kitchen, bags under his eyes from sleepless nights; hair looking as if he hasn't showered in days; a heavy dark cloud hanging over his head. Liana hugs him tightly before leading them over to the table. Liana holds Eric's hands in hers', wanting to ease his pained heart.

"Eric… mommy thought maybe we should move away from here." Liana begins cautiously. Eric doesn't even move an inch except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I have just received an offer to star in a… 'Adult' film in Los Angeles. Now before I make any decision, I want to hear how you felt about it. So, Eric, what would you like to do?" Liana asks her listless son.

Eric continues to look at nothing when he gives his answer in the positive. A broken smile spreads across ashen face.

"There's nothing keeping me here anyways." Eric thinks to himself.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Fear

_**Hallo everyone!**_

_***AN at the end**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just this story.**_

'_I came as a stranger; as a stranger now I leave. The flowers of May once welcomed me warmly; a young girl spoke of love, her mother even of marriage. Now all is bleak-the pathway covered with snow. The time of departure is not mine to choose; I must find my way alone in this darkness. With the shadow of the moon at my side, I search for traces of wildlife in the white snow. Why should I linger and give them reason to send me away? Let stray hounds howl outside their master's house. Love likes to wander from one to another, as if God willed it so. My darling, farewell. A quiet step, a careful shutting of the door so your sleep is not disturbed, and two words written on the gate as I leave, "Good night," to let you know I thought of you.'_

_-Wilhelm Müller "Good Night"_

"Dude…" Stan breathed in shock. Kyle nodded his head in silence as he finished telling Stan the story Damien told him just earlier. When Kyle stopped crying, he had called Stan over, retelling him what happened when he found Eric with Wyland; at first, Stan wanted to go and find Eric and beat his ass, but Kyle stopped him and told him the rest of the story. Stan was horrified, disgusted, and shocked at the revelation

"That is so… fucked up! How could he not tell anyone after four years- **four years-** of that?" Stan asks in bewilderment.

"For his mother, the only real family he has left." Kyle says quietly.

"How could she not even know it was happening? I mean, it was four years!" Stan huffs in frustration. Kyle simply shrugs before continuing.

"She is trusting, naively so."

"Damn it, what are you going to do now?" Stan asks in concern, making Kyle sigh.

"What can I do after what I said to him? No apology can make up for all the hurtful things that I accused him of. He even cried when he thought he raped me that night Kenny drugged me, then I went and said he used me! I don't deserve his forgiveness or love." Kyle sniffs back tears, wiping his eyes when some escapes. Stan pulls Kyle into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder as the night grew darker.

~0~

The days after Liana accepted the job in L.A., Eric was taken out of Jim Davis High School. Eric told his friends about his move, making sure that he had all of their emails and cell phone numbers before he left. Eric continued to think of Kyle; wanting to tell him that he was leaving; to tell him how sorry he was; to try and tell him the painful truth. But he couldn't, not after what happened between them. So he just packed box after box, waiting for February to come and hardening his heart.

~0~

Unbeknownst to Eric, Kyle was feeling the same ache to see him. Kyle listlessly went from class to class during the weekdays. He barely left his room on the weekends, only doing so when Stan and Wendy forced him out with them somewhere. His nights were filled with thoughts and dreams of Eric, some with them just holding hands or kissing; others with scenes his mind pictured happened whenever Wyland would go over to his home and rape him. Bother waking him in the middle of the night, his pillow wet with tears.

Not able to take the distance anymore, Kyle sunk out of room and ran to the Cartman's residence. Panting, Kyle arrived at the front door and began to bang on it, hoping to wake up one them, preferably Eric. A minute passes by with no answer, Kyle still panting from running all the way from his house to theirs, pounds on the door again. Another minute passes by as Kyle's breathing slows down and his body cools down, making the Colorado night air biting to his sweat soaking skin. He tries again and again, but still neither Liana nor Eric answers the door. Desperately, Kyle turns the door knob, hoping that they kept their door unlocked. The door slowly opens to him, relief making him impatient to get out of the cold and to talk to Eric. But everything that made the Cartman's residence the Cartman's residence was gone. The floors and walls bear except for the shapes of each photo and piece of furniture. Kyle runs up stairs and opens every door, hoping that they were just redecorating. But every room was empty. Blankly walking back into Eric's room, Kyle remembers the last few weeks; how his parents were talking about someone moving; how red Butters and Pip's eyes were in class. Kyle put two and two together as he leaned against the wall Eric's bed used to be, and hit his head against the wall, tears slowly falling down his cheeks with each impact until Kyle was on the floor with his knees against his chest and in his arms. Kyle slept there, waking up to fill the emptiness in the house and began to cry again.

~0~

Butters and Pip cried while the others gave him a hug or handshake before he boarded the plane. Eric asked after Damien, but no one knew where he was. Pip even shook his head sadly in the negative about Damien's whereabouts. Eric didn't worry; he knew how Damien operated and knew he would show up sooner or later.

Said boy was busy looking for a certain Ginger though, not wanting the boys to leave things as they were. But the time for Eric to board his plane came without any results. With a heavy heart, Damien quit the search and went to say goodbye to his friend.

Kyle's cell phone was ringing as he walked into his room, seeing that it was Stan calling him, he answered the phone was a quivering 'yes'.

"Kyle! Shit finally! Are you dressed?" Stan spoke rapidly.

"Stan, what-"

"No time! Are you dressed? If you are, then put on some shoes or whatever. We have to hurry! I'm pulling up to your house in a minute so be waiting for me outside." Stan says as he hangs up. Confused and a bit worried, Kyle complies with Stan's commands and is walking outside when Stan stops in front of his house with a 'screech'.

"Come on! Hurry up! We're running out of time!" Stan rushes him as he yells out his rolled down window. Kyle trots to the truck and gets in, barely closing the door when Stan pulls off.

"Where the hell are we going!?" Kyle shouts in fear as Stan almost hits another car.

"To the airport,"

"Why?"

"Eric is leaving for L.A. today that's why, now will you be quiet so I can concentrate?" Stan says as he makes a sharp right.

They finally arrive at South Park Airport, Stan talking to someone on his cell as he leads Kyle through the airport. Kyle's heart was pounding with adrenalin the entire time. Stan makes a left when they spot the Goth Kids standing with Eric's friends. Rushing over to them, Kyle is the first to ask where Eric is. Henrietta and Curly Haired Goth look at each as Henrietta answers him.

"Kyle, Eric left a few minutes ago." She tells him with sympathetic eyes.

"Dwayne, I think we should go now." Henrietta says as she pulls the elder Goth boy with her out of the airport. The rest soon following their lead. Stan pulls Kyle out of the airport and back into his truck, buckling them up before driving off. Kyle turns to look out of the passenger window with dead eyes and his mind empty of all thought.

~0~

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_***This is the second to last chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone who kept reading this dramatic tale; that followed and favourited; that reviewed- thank you all so SO much!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Fear

Epilogue/ Prologue

'_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from.'_

_-TS Eliot_

Days turned to months, months turned to a year, and a year turned into seven years of no contact between Kyle and Cartman. Kyle took over his father's practice when he was diagnosed with Sarcoma and was required to stay in the hospital. Twenty-five and single, Kyle leans back into his chair with a tired sigh, and pinch the bridge of his nose. His office phone rings twice before Kyle answers it with a flat "Hello."

"Hey Kyle, It's me." Kyle perks up a bit and readjusts his seat.

"What's up?"

"I've got some exciting news." Stan tells him.

"Well? Spill,"

"I just proposed to Wendy, and she said yes!" He exclaims proudly.

~0~

"Mr. Cartman, here are the Wellington reports." Cartman's secretary announces as she walks into his office. He looks up from his paperwork and gestures for her to set the file down onto his desk.

"Thank you, Courtney, you may go now." Eric waves her away. The woman fidgets in place, making Cartman look up at her with a raised brow.

"Was there something else?"

"I was wondering if… you were interested in going out for a drink tonight." She tells him with a flush on her cheeks. Eric blinks at her and nods his head in agreement. The woman perks up and leaves his office with a smile on her face and a sway in her hips.

Eric walks into the hotel room's bathroom, turning on the shower; he thoroughly washes the smell of sickeningly sweet perfume off of his skin. Satisfied, Eric dries off and begins to dress.

"Eric?" Courtney calls out to him groggily to him in the dark room. He sighs and straightens up after buckling his Harris dress shoes.

"Address me as usual, Courtney. This has changed nothing." Eric tells her monotonously. Courtney covers herself with the comforter defensively as Cartman buttons his dress shirt and throws his coat over his shoulder.

"See you at the office." Eric says in farewell.

Entering his spacious home, Eric checks his voicemail.

'Hey Cartman, it is Stan. I got your number from Henrietta and called wondering if you'd be interested in coming to me and Wendy's wedding. It's going to be in July, so like six months from now. Wendy and I were hoping that you'd come down next weekend and help us with the preparations but if you can't then it's okay. Well, give me a ring when you're available so we can go into further details. Have a good night.'

Eric frowns slightly unconsciously and replays Stan's voice massage before walking up his stairs and changing into his silk pajamas. Once in bed, Eric weighs his options and whether he should return to South Park with work still to be done—

No, Eric was just making excuses, he could always bring his work with him, and besides, Liana has wanted to spend some time away from L.A…. Yes, Eric would accept Stan's offer and help them with their impending wedding.

~0~

A month passed when Kyle was made Stan's best man. His schedule consisted of running the firm and helping Wendy plan Stan's portion of the wedding. A few weeks passed while in March with Kyle running around like a headless chicken when Cartman finally arrived from L.A. with Liana. Kyle did not know of his arrival until he and Stan met him at the hotel he was staying in. Kyle stopped and stared at Eric like a deer in headlights, his usually lidded eyes wide in panic. Stan and Eric hug and greet each other with smiles before Cartman finally looked at Kyle. A shock shook Kyle's body visibly when Eric's blue eyes met his green. It felt like forever when Kyle finally broke contact, a flush already staining his cheeks. Stan, seeing this, ends the uncomfortable silence with a faked cough to get their attention.

"Now I know this is sudden and unnerving, but could you guys please work together without ripping each other neck's out?" Stan pleads with the boys. They both nod mutely in agreement, causing Stan to clap in excitement. "Good! Now shake on it!"

Kyle and Eric walk toward one another slowly, Kyle looking at his shoes and Eric ponderously staring at Kyle. Standing inches apart, Eric offers his hand first. Kyle hesitantly takes it and looks up at Eric with courage. He instantly regrets his decision, fore the look Eric gives him is absolutely smoldering. With what, he could not say.

~0~

_**God I don't like how I ended this but them's the breaks. So this is the end to the first part of Eric and Kyle's story, but as well as the beginning to their next chapter. I'm not sure how this one will end, but it will have more angst than this one and will most likely be longer since the unresolved feelings and you guys know they're both stubborn. Well anyways, thank you for reading this dramatic tale and review please. Have a splendid night.**_


End file.
